


entwined

by cassyblue



Category: Gideon the Ninth - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Codependency, F/F, harrow cries a lot, they actually like each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassyblue/pseuds/cassyblue
Summary: Harrow and Gideon actually like each other and are inseparable. Harrow regrets the siphoning trial. Angst. Kisses. What if these dorks didn't hate each other.
Relationships: Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	entwined

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a codependency au that Maybem posted on the Locked Tomb discord.

No one really knew what to make of the Ninth when they arrived. They had expected skull faced nuns, but they had not expected the adept-cavalier pair that were near inseparable and almost identical except for height, eyes, and hair. Everyone had thought the Ninth House would be creepy, but not in the sickening affectionate way. The first night, everyone had almost gagged at the way that the necromancer, Harrowhark Nonagesimus had been petting her cavalier’s hair, Gideon Nav. Gideon had been half asleep, her head in Harrowhark’s lap as she knelt on the ground next to Harrow. Harrow’s dark eyes seemed to pierce everyone coldly with calculations as she sat silently listening, her fingers running through her cavalier’s shockingly red hair.

What the others didn’t know was that Harrow and Gideon were the last of their house and the only of their generation. The Lord and Lady of the Ninth had tried to keep them separate since Gideon was a grubby foundling with unsettling origins and eyes but that did not work seeing that Harrow had no one else on the Ninth to play with. Soon, Harrow and Gideon became inseparable, sleeping in the same bed and at age ten bonded as adept and cavalier. It had not been what the rulers of the Ninth House had hoped, but it seemed to be their only option as Gideon showed promise. Who else would be their daughter’s cavalier besides Ortus (who quite frankly was more interested in his poetry than anything else)?

When the Ninth had stepped into Canaan House, they had been anxious since it was the first time they had been anywhere with other people. The bone corset that Gideon wore becomes tighter and warmer with Harrow’s anxiety. Instinctively her hand is on the back of Harrow’s neck as they survey the surroundings, squinting in the brightness. Harrow leans back into Gideon and Gideon’s other arm wraps around her. They have no idea what exactly to expect. A few of the other houses had written to the Ninth. Of course the Eighth had and Harrow had torn the letter up. Gideon and Harrow had not expected the trials to involve unlocking old doors and laboratories.

The construct lab had been the first they encountered. It was easy, almost too easy. But then again, the two had been training together for years and knew each other’s body language so intimately. The only hard part was Harrow not freaking out because she couldn’t be in the room with Gideon. Harrow’s voice in the back of Gideon’s mind had been comforting. Harrow whispered to Gideon from the other side of the glass trying so hard not to shake as Gideon cleaved the construct into pieces. The strange lights had been something that Harrow had seen before. It was not the first time that Gideon had let her see through Gideon’s eyes. They did it as children during elaborate plots to terrorize Ortus and antagonize Crux. Finally the construct fell and Gideon emerged victorious. Gideon’s rough finger had wiped away the blood dribbling onto Harrow’s lip. They stood holding each other, Harrow’s fingers digging so deep into Gideon’s skin leaving red marks.

But this test was different. Harrow didn’t want to do it. Gideon knew that. Siphoning was the one thing that they had never done with each other. Harrow had tried to convince the Eighth to do it but the Eighth had merely started to try to scold them about personal space and leaving space for the Necrolord. Silas was only fourteen so what did he know about that anyways? Gideon had to drag Harrow out of the quarters of the Eighth before a fight could erupt between her and Silas.

They stand in front of the field. Gideon’s corset tightens with Harrow’s fear. Gideon speaks.”We don’t have to do it.”

“But it’s part of the trials.”

“We don’t have to do it, Harrow. We can go home knowing we did our best.” Gideon’s hand grabs Harrow’s.

“But we wouldn’t have done our best.” Harrow finally says. Her black eyes are watering, about ready to be rimmed with tears.

Gideon pulls her close pressing her temple against Harrow’s. “I will follow you wherever, my dark mistress. I will do as you wish, one flesh, one end. It is your choice.”

Harrow’s hand cups Gideon’s cheek. “What if I hurt you?”

“You hurt me before. It’ll be ok. Please, just make up your mind.” Gideon lays her hand over Harrow’s.

Then Harrow’s hand drops to Gideon’s chest pushing Gideon to kneel. Harrow’s fingers tangle into Gideon’s robes before pulling back. They can feel each other so completely. Harrow’s fears and worries run through Gideon’s mind as Harrow is drowned in Gideon’s unwavering devotion and love. Harrow bites her lip looking down into Gideon’s amber eyes. Her voice becomes stuck in her throat as she speaks. “For the Ninth.”

“For the Ninth.” Gideon echoes.

And then Harrow walks towards the field. As soon as she enters she knows she has made a mistake. She should have listened to her heart not to do it. Her chest burns so hotly as she pulls at Gideon’s life. She wants to cry as the pain comes. It overwhelms her as she strides to the center. Her vision is blurry as she reaches the center and bends to pick up the key. Gideon starts to scream. Harrow wails as she starts to run back to her cavalier.

The field eats away at her clothes, bones, and hair. Her legs are weak as she struggles to run. Her hamstrings burn as her chest tightens. Tears stream from Harrow’s eyes as she lurches out of the field collapsing on the ground of the laboratory. The floor is so cold against her skin as she crawls to Gideon who is still screaming. Blood drips from Harrow’s nose and forehead leaving a trail on the floor as she grabs for Gideon.

She latches onto Gideon, rocking Gideon back and forth as Gideon’s screams start to quiet. Harrow sobs as Gideon starts to still, her amber eyes rolling back. She buries her face into Gideon’s chest, clutching her cavalier so tightly, there is still a heartbeat.

Ba-dum.

Ba-dum.

Ba-dum.

Gideon’s nose bleeds. Harrow presses her cheek against Gideon’s. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Griddle. I should have listened to you. Griddle!”

Gideon moans but does not speak. Harrow needs to get help but she can’t leave Gideon. She scrabbles for bone fragments, molding them against her body for properierty. Harrow wobbles as she stands. Her arms tug on Gideon as she struggles to heave Gideon over her shoulder. It has always been Gideon carrying her after particularly strenuous necromancy. But this is different. Harrow hurt her best friend so horribly all for the honor of the Ninth House. All for the schemes of returning their house to the glory. It was not worth it. It was never worth it. She prays that Gideon can forgive her as she cries making slow progress toward the quarters of the Sixth. They would know what to do.

“Harrow…” Gideon murmurs as Harrow carries her.

Harrow stops cold in her tracks, “Griddle?”

“I hurt like hell.” Gideon’s voice is cracked and strained. “Did you get it?”

“Yes.” Harrow chokes on a sob. “It wasn’t worth it.”

Gideon is then silent. Gideon’s arms wrap around Harrow’s shoulders and clasp. Harrow leans her head against Gideon’s limp head. Her tears trickle onto Gideon’s paint. She hiccups and sobs. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

The Sixth stare in horror once they realized what Harrow did. Harrow can’t let go of Gideon despite the prodding from Palamedes or Camilla. Camilla wraps a blanket around Harrow’s shoulders as she holds Gideon’s wrist feeling Gideon’s pulse as Palamedes examines her. Camilla is quiet as Harrow cries uncontrollably, her entire frame shaking.

“You are incredibly lucky, Lady Nonagesimus,” Palamedes starts. “Gideon will be fine. You have an impossibly tough cavalier.”

“I shouldn’t have.”

Palamedes smiles sadly at Harrow. “You were doing what you thought was best for your house. Now you need to rest. We’ll talk more tomorrow, ok? Camilla will you get Harrow a shirt or something. I can’t imagine bone is that comfortable.”

To Harrow, bone is home. She ignores Palamedes’ comment and curls up next to Gideon on the makeshift bed that had been set up in the Sixth’s quarters. Cam returns with some clothing and sets them next to Harrow. And then the Sixth disappear into the other rooms leaving Harrow and Gideon alone. Harrow presses her body against Gideon so Gideon knows she’s there. She rests her head on Gideon’s chest. She’s too tired to cry anymore. Her stomach hurts so much from crying.

Gideon’s fingers move feebly to stroke Harrow’s head. “I’ll live. The nerd says so.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I know.” Gideon says hoarsely. “Stay please?”

“Always.” Harrow blinks back more tears. She leans over Gideon and kisses her cavalier gently. She kisses Gideon’s temple. She kisses Gideon’s eyelids.

Gideon lets out a small laugh before Harrow kisses her nose. Gideon’s eyes blink open as Harrow kisses her on the lips. Harrow holds Gideon’s face and kisses her again, Gideon’s hand clutches Harrow’s hair and shoulders, pulling her closer. Harrow feels so warm as her cavalier kisses her back. “Love you.”

Harrow lays on Gideon. “Love you too.”

Her hand wraps around Gideon’s as she listens to Gideon’s breathing. She is so tired. Her body hurts. Gideon’s breathing calms her and soon she is asleep, her head on her cavalier’s chest and her cavalier’s hand in hers.


End file.
